


catch

by youlovelythief



Series: is it raining where you are? [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlovelythief/pseuds/youlovelythief
Summary: They're always running towards something.





	catch

Rukia drops from the roof beside him, lands on the asphalt with the same hard _thud_ as he does, so much more muscle in her tightly coiled body than her school uniform lets on. She points to the next block, tilts her face up, the overhead lamp lighting her up for him, and Ichigo can’t help but think of catch and release, draws his blade over his shoulder to bury it in a Hollow’s face before it can even register him.

As it dissolves into white ash, Ichigo thinks that every time he draws his blade like that, it’s throwing a fishing line back into the river, it’s letting the fish go only to be caught again. Rukia’s phone never stops ringing. There is always a fish waiting to bite.

Ichigo has never felt more _alive_.

Ichigo thinks of catch and release, thinks that he gets it—the constant chase, to have it right in your hands and _choose_ to let it go. To let it live. Kill it, and the chase is over.

Rukia points down another alley, and Ichigo hopes this chase is never over.

He is falling in love, he is saving the world, he couldn’t ask for more. Doesn’t _want_ to ask for more.

He would ask for more.

The chase ends when he loses it all.

A year from now, a year and seventeen months from this moment, Ichigo Kurosaki would know what it was like to have, to lose, to get it back. To get her back.

For now, the hollows roar in the distance. Rukia checks her phone. They run.


End file.
